


Two Sides of the Same Coin

by tashapaige



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Teen Wolf (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Adorable Cisco Ramon, Allenski, Background Character Death, Background Relationships, Backstory, Barry Allen Backstory, Barry Allen Can Sing, Barry Allen In A Coma, Barry becomes The Flash, Beacon Hills, Best Friends, Bisexual Barry Allen, Central City, Claudia Stilinski's Background, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Gay Stiles, Jealous Barry, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Slow Build, Speed Force, Stiles Has Nightmares, Stiles Has a Crush, Stiles Leaves Beacon Hills, Stiles Stilinski Can Sing, Stiles Stilinski Has Powers, Stiles Stilinski Has a Boyfriend, Telekinesis, Telekinetic Stiles Stilinski, The Flash - Freeform, particle accelerator explosion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6289186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tashapaige/pseuds/tashapaige
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry Allen and Stiles Stilinski were best friends ever since they were young. Stiles moved away to Beacon Hills to live there for the majority of his teenager years. After a demonic Japanese spirit possessed Stiles, his father decided to get him out of the supernatural city. Little did he know, he was always going to be surrounded by the supernatural. </p>
<p>After the Particle Accelerator explosion, Barry was given his speed, but Stiles was given something too. Although the darkness left inside his soul from the Nogitsune twists his powers. Can he overcome this evil inside him with the help of Barry? </p>
<p>While you're reading, I suggest listening to this playlist I made for the book! https://play.spotify.com/user/tashapaige_/playlist/6gdikbChW1CpaDyccrW056</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Backstory

It was the time of year that didn’t matter too much to most people. Yes, there were probably a few birthdays around the world and whatnot, but to Stiles Stilinski and Barry Allen this time of year was, simply put, heart breaking. Stiles was getting better at controlling his panic attacks when the day came around, but he was still struggling. Barry, being the caring friend he is, always wanted to help his best friend get through the tough time. But it was just as hard, if not harder, for Barry to get through the day without something tearing him apart even in the slightest way. Sometimes it would be a picture that reminded him, or it would be one of the small, solemn smiles that Joe or Iris would give him. Whatever it was, it hurt him; like cutting into an open wound with a dull blade.

Stiles would usually spend the day with his father as Barry would with Joe. The pair, Barry and Stiles, never really spent the day together. Although both tragedies happened on the same day, 14 years ago, Barry always felt responsible for Stiles’ heartbreak. It wasn’t technically anyone’s fault except that cop that came speeding out of nowhere. Claudia was on the way to the Allen household after Joe had rung about what had happened to Nora. Barry needed somewhere to stay and the Stilinski’s offered to take him in, for however long they needed to. That was when the police car came speeding out from a side street and crashed into the side of Claudia’s car. Though the cop was slightly injured, the cuts wasn’t nearly as bad Claudia’s.

Although all odds seemed to be against Claudia, Melissa McCall just so happened to be in the car with the cop; the detective. She was in Central City doing an operation on one of Mercury Lab’s staff members who had gotten injured in an incident. She had just finished her shift at the hospital when she was called out to a murder at the Allen property. Of course she said she wanted to help, even though she was tired she wouldn’t, couldn’t, say no.

It was like karma had screwed up and was targeting any and every kind person. On tonight’s list was Nora Allen and Claudia Stilinski; two of the nicest mothers to walk the planet were dead, and in the span of 2 hours.

An ambulance was called in straight away as Melissa started doing the routine CPR and cleaning the cuts and gashes as well as she could. When the ambulance arrived, Claudia was taken directly to hospital. Melissa stayed with Claudia as the detective made his way back to the scratched up police car and got in. He promised Melissa that Claudia would be okay. And that as soon as he returned to the station and told the captain what had happened, he would come to the hospital to see them.

“Joe West, you better damn hope she’s okay.” Melissa scolded at the detective, her eyes narrowed slightly, as he started to walk away. He turned around to face her with tear stained cheeks and dry, cracked lips. His mouth was slightly opened as he stood there, still in shock. She opened her mouth as if to say something else but closed it almost as quickly as she opened it. Enough damage had been done tonight, and she was more than positive that Joe had been through more than enough tonight.

In the end, Joe went back to the crime scene to find Barry sitting, alone and waiting for Claudia to arrive. His face was pale and his cheeks were a light crimson colour from the cold air. When the young boy saw how bad Joe looked, he knew something else was wrong. Joe had told Barry that Claudia would be there to pick him up over half an hour ago, and when Joe turned up instead of Claudia, Barry got seriously worried. If it was even humanly possible to be more worried and devastated than he already was.

Joe walked towards the boy who slowly got up to greet him. “Come on Bear, we’re going home. Claudia…” Joe paused and looked away from the boy and up at the many stars that laced the sky. He so desperately hoped that he wouldn’t have to tell John that Stiles’ mother was possibly among the stars. “She couldn’t make it.” Joe said and swallowed hard, the lump in his throat making his breath hitch. Barry’s extremely small smile dropped and he looked down at his shoes, playing with his hands. “You’ll be staying with me and Iris now.” Barry looked up and gave a half-hearted smile to Joe.

The pair got into the police car that Joe had scratched up. Barry questioned why there were so many dents and scratches on the front of the car, and why the headlight was flickering. Joe simply brushed it off and told Barry that his partner was in a car chase and he had the car they were sitting in. Joe looked uncomfortable and Barry didn’t want to push it any further so he checked the time, 1:29am, then laid his head on the inside of the car door and faded to sleep.

 

That same morning, a couple of hours after the Allen incident and before the sun had even thought about rising, Stiles was awoken by his father violently shaking him. John had cracked lips and his eyes were threatening to let tears escape, but Stiles could see he was trying to be strong for his son. John left his son to get changed and gave him five minutes to wake up properly. Stiles climbed out of bed and threw a hoodie and jeans on after almost ripping his pajamas off. John was by the front door, waiting for Stiles to come down the stairs. When Stiles finally came down he was holding his favourite stuffed animal, a wolf that his mother had gotten him for his birthday, close to him. He shuffled out to the car trying to shield himself from the rain that was bucketing down on him and his wolf.

John locked the front door and got into the car alongside his son. He put the keys in the ignition and drove like there was no tomorrow. A few times he ran a red light but that didn’t matter to him, and Stiles was too sleepy and scared to even notice. He just laid his head onto his arm which rested on the inside of the door. He held his wolf close to him, cuddling it and promising it that everything would be okay. A few incoherent mumbles were heard from his father who sat next to him. Stiles was worried for his father’s sake but didn’t bother question him about it as he knew something was wrong and if he needed to know, his father would tell him.

The car stopped abruptly and Stiles knew they had reached their destination. He knew this place all too well and he was seriously panicked now. “Dad, what are we doing here?” Stiles asked, worry and curiosity flashed through his eyes as he looked his father in the eyes. John simply sighed in response and got out the car, the rain not as heavy anymore. Stiles, following his dad out the car, held his wolf and shoved it into the pocket of his hoodie once they were inside the hospital.

The moment they stepped inside the hospital, Stiles and his father both caught sight of Melissa. John stalked over to her, leaving a very scared Stiles alone. He wasn’t stupid or uncaring in his actions, he knew that Stiles would follow him, slowly but surely he would end up by his father’s side once again. Stiles could hear the pair, Melissa and his father, bickering and almost shouting at each other. John was demanding to see his wife but Melissa was arguing that she was in too bad of a condition for anyone to see her. Not giving up, John started following Melissa around as she worked and constantly argued things in her ear to convince her, but she didn’t give in.

Stiles, being the curious little boy he was, decided that he would wander off and try find Scott. He assumed that his best friend would be there if his mother was, which probably wasn’t what happened most nights, but that was Stiles’ logic. He walked a few corridors and turned a few corner before finally coming across a room. Stiles knew Scott wouldn’t be there but to his confusion the name, ‘Stilinski, Claudia’ was. On a notepad was the name, some random numbers and letters that didn’t mean anything to Stiles and the time of the accident.

Stiles pushed the door open to the room after checking both ways to see if anyone was coming; no one. He saw his mother lying on the bed with machines hooked up to every part of her. There were no nurses or doctors in the room at the time so Stiles took his chance and walked up to his mother. He felt his heart shatter at the sight; his mother was so helpless, just laying there. It was all too much for such a little and innocent boy to take in. He was about to leave when he felt a light hand touch his wrist as he turned away. Turning back, he saw his mother with her eyes open and attempting to smile as much as she could. Stiles knew she was trying to be strong in front of him but he could see how much pain she was in.

“Stiles, baby boy, where is your father?” Claudia spoke softly which proved Stiles’ suspicions about how much pain she was in. Stiles only shook his head, his voice not working for him. He mumbled a small, ‘he’s fine’ before reaching to hold his mother’s hand in his. A tear slipped from her right eye and left a trail along her cheek, cleaning the dirt and dried blood off.

“Stiles, take this.” With her free arm she reaches up to her neck and takes the necklace off that she was wearing; a locket. It was in the shape of a heart and contained on one side was a photo of the Allen family and on the other side was a photo of the Stilinski’s’. Between the two photos, was another small picture of Barry and Stiles, together.

“Darling, promise me that you’ll look after your father. He needs you, Stiles. So does Barry. His mother just passed away too. He’s going to need you, Stiles. I can tell you two will be friends until you both grow old together.” Claudia paused to reach her hand up and brush a stray piece of hair out of Stiles’ face. Stiles was too upset to even notice, but he leaned into her warm and gentle touch. Her hand returned to rest in his.

Claudia coughed and blood came up, trickled out her mouth and down her chin, making a small pool of droplets on her chest. They both noticed and Stiles started crying, hard. He finally realized what was happening and it was too late; she was dying.

“Stiles, darling I love you. I will always love you. If you ever need me, I’ll be there, just look up to the stars and I will be there. You’ll always be my baby boy, Stiles, I love you, and tell your father I love him.” Claudia breathed out, little did Stiles know that that would be his mother’s last breath. He felt her hand go limp in his and, as if in slow motion, fall from his grip. The heart rate monitor flat lined and Stiles felt his world collapse in on itself. His mother had just died, in his hands and he couldn’t do anything about it. He didn’t know what to do, he honestly just felt like he wanted to scre-.

An ear-splitting scream rang shrill through the halls of the hospital. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked to where it came from. Melissa and John both stopped their arguing and turned to look where everyone else was looking. They turned back to each other and nodded. John followed Melissa to Claudia’s room where they saw Stiles leaning over the bed and Claudia. Everything was silent for John until the piercing sound of the heart rate monitor that had flat lined pulled him back to reality and away from the visual of Stiles crying onto Claudia’s dead body.

Melissa was the one who had to rip Stiles off Claudia and drag him out of the room. He cried out and thrashed his arms around which made John help to get him out the room. Stiles eventually calmed and fell asleep by tiring himself out, or by crying himself to sleep. No one really knows, but whatever happened, he was sprawled out across the seats outside Claudia’s room, asleep. John and Melissa took the chance to talk in the room while Stiles was sleeping. They talked about Claudia and what happened to her. There was also quite a lot of apologies being said back and forth about different things, but none of that really mattered. Claudia was dead, so was Nora and there was nothing that Barry, Stiles, John or Joe could do to bring them back. They were gone, forever.

 

That was 14 years ago when they were both only nine years old; now Stiles and Barry are 23. They both have jobs working in the police department, they both still live at home with their parent and they’re both still giant, freaking nerds. At least, that’s how Iris puts it. 

Usually when a parent dies, the child becomes distant from friends, family and people in general. But the death of Nora and Claudia brought both Joe and John closer as it did with Stiles and Barry. The two boys could both relate to each other and they wouldn’t judge each other for crying and bringing flowers when visiting the cemetery on the anniversary of their mothers’ deaths.

They were friends, brothers almost, but when Stiles was 14, he and his father moved back to Beacon Hills. Barry was distraught. He locked himself in his room and wouldn’t come out for days. That was unless he needed the bathroom or food. He would make a quick dash to the kitchen to grab a few bits of bread and a bottle of water then run back to his room and lock it again before Joe or Iris could catch him. He always was faster than them, even though he was small, that boy could run.

This only lasted a few months, fortunately, as Barry eventually had to go back to school as Joe did with work. The two boys stayed in touch and tried to meet up as often as possible, but that was hard when Beacon Hills was at least a 10-hour car drive away from Central City. It was guaranteed that they’d see each other at least once a year, at the cemetery on the day of their mother’s deaths. The tombstones for Claudia and Nora were next to each other. Henry and John had asked if they could be buried next to each other and the request was granted, Joe had made sure of it.

 

A few years passed and they boys had lost contact; it was eventual, but it happened. Neither said anything to the other about how much it upset them both.  
It was a Friday night when Barry got a call. The call that changed everything. Stiles’ name popped up on the screen. He answered, hoping and praying for it not to be a call from Stiles’ father saying that something bad had happened to his son. 

“Hey, Bear.” Stiles’ smooth voice rang through his ears. Oh how Barry had missed that gentle voice. He stood, staring at the wall almost not believing what he was hearing but secretly praying to any Gods that were out there, that this was real. “Barry? You there?” Stiles asked once again as Barry hadn't answered him the first time and that was over ten seconds ago. 

There was another long pause before Stiles spoke again. “Uh, I suppose you're busy…” He trailed off, scratching the back of his neck and leaving his hand there, cupping the back of his neck. 

“No! No. Sorry… Hey Stiles. It's just- it's been a long time since I've heard your voice.” Barry said with a sigh, remembering how long it really had been since Stiles left Central City. He remembered waving goodbye to a teary-eyed Stiles who was driving away and off to Beacon Hills. 

“Yeah. Yeah, you too.” Stiles replied, breathing a laugh. “You don't sound like a nine year old girl anymore.” He continued, hoping that Barry would laugh and not think that Stiles was trying to be rude, especially after leaving him all alone in Central City. Stiles had one friend in Beacon Hills and that was Melissa McCall’s son, Scott. 

Scott and Stiles were introduced to each other by their parents who were good friends at the time. The pair were always like brothers, and after a few years they became actual brothers! Not entirely, but step brothers was pretty close, and in their books they became brothers the moment they met. John and Melissa got married but didn't have any other children. The two pesky brats that they already had was enough for them. 

They've been married for at least 5 years now, and Melissa and John decided it was time for a change of scenery. After all of the events that had happened in Beacon Hills, they just wanted to get their children out. Stiles had been possessed by an evil Japanese spirit for crying out loud! Of course Barry didn't know about that though. That would be something that they'd have to catch up on. 

“So, you're probably wondering why I've called.” Stiles paused and Barry nodded, forgetting that Stiles couldn't see him. “Well, I'm coming back to Central City!” Stiles exclaimed, a little too loud making Barry hold the phone away from his ear. Then it finally hit him. 

Stiles was coming home! Back to Central City; to Barry.


	2. The End of Barry Allen and Stiles Stilinski?

It had been a year since Stiles moved back to Central City. He got a job with Barry in the forensics department. They, surprisingly, work very well together. They always get their work done, with a lot of chatter, but it gets done. The Captain honestly couldn’t care less, as long as the work got done.

Six months passed and it was finally the day that Barry had been waiting all year for. The Particle Accelerator was being turned on. Tonight! Barry and Stiles were planning on going down to watch the Accelerator be turned on, but the Captain swarmed them with work so they got stuck with just watching it on the TV. Plus, they had a pretty neat view from their window. 

Excitement filled the air as Barry and Stiles worked in the forensics lab, patiently waiting for the Particle Accelerator to be turned on. Tonight was the night that Harrison Wells, owner of S.T.A.R Labs, was going to change the world. They had the TV playing and would occasionally look up whenever Dr Wells’ name was said. 

“Hey Bear, you hungry?” Stiles asked, looking up. Barry shook his head no, but his stomach went against him and growled. “I’ll take that as a yes.” Stiles laughed and put down the test tubes he was holding. Barry’s cheeks flushed a crimson colour as he followed Stiles’ actions. “Chinese good?” Stiles questioned, looking up at Barry and raising his eyebrows. Barry simply nodded and gave Stiles a small yet warm smile. 

Stiles grabbed his hoodie and car keys then walked out the door, waving a goodbye to Barry on his way out. He walked down the stairs and ran to catch the elevator before it left and he’d have to wait for another one. Almost tripping on his own feet, he just made it in the lift before the doors closed. Joe was the only other person in the lift. He started casual conversation, asking if they were going to watch the Particle Accelerator turn on. 

“Yeah, we were actually planning on going down and watching in person. But,” Stiles paused, frowning. “Captain gave us a case that even Hawking wouldn’t be able to handle.” He rolled his eyes, sighing. Joe laughed and pat him on the back a few times. 

“Well that’s the Captain for you.” He breathed a final laugh as the elevator stopped at the ground floor. “This is my stop, see you around Stiles.” He dropped his hand from Stiles’ back and walked out the elevator. The doors closed and Stiles let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He leant back against the elevator wall as it went down another two levels. Finally, it reached Basement 2 and he exited the lift.

Stiles found his blue Jeep hidden amongst the swarm of other cars. He fiddled with the keys inside his pocket until he finally got them out of the tight, denim pouch. Stiles dropped the keys and they fell onto the cold, cement floor. With a sigh, he muttered a curse word and bent down to pick them up. When he stood back up, he unlocked the car and hopped into the driver’s seat. Lucky for him, he didn’t notice the reflection of a yellow suit in his window. He turned on the radio, switching the channel a few times until a song he liked came on and drove off into the night. 

 

Stiles had been gone for over ten minutes and Barry was starting to get impatient. He shouldn’t be taking this long, especially if he was just driving down the road for food. Barry looked up at the television, seeing a news reporter on the screen warning people about the wild weather. She also stated that the Particle Accelerator was still going to be turned on, even with the weather being as bad as it was. 

The wind started to get worse on Stiles’ drive back to the police station. The trees outside were swaying viciously in the wind along with the leaves on the ground whirling about. Stiles rolled his window up when the rain started coming into the car, leaving wet blotches of dark navy on his jeans. He checked his phone for the time as he sat at a red light, waiting for it to go green. With a sigh, he read the time; 7:34pm. His hand ran through his messy hair as he used the other hand to place his phone down on the seat next to him. 

The traffic had built up and the storm outside certainly wasn’t helping things. A tree had fallen down, blocking a main road which caused major traffic delays even on smaller streets. Stiles got his phone out to text Barry when he saw people running down the street, some screaming as others ran into houses and locked their doors and windows. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he looked at the other driver to his left. The car was still on but empty and the driver side door was open. It looked like a scene from a zombie apocalypse movie, but there are zombies in Central City. 

Stiles looked back in front of him to see a haze of orange in the distance coming towards him, fast. He couldn’t quite make out what it was at first. The radio in his Jeep made static noises, but through the static, Stiles could hear a news reporter warning everyone that something had gone wrong with the Particle Accelerator. He looked towards the radio with fear swimming in his eyes. The warning finished with the lady saying that the Accelerator had exploded and everyone should get inside as fast as they could. 

Stiles looked up to see the haze almost right in front of him. He knew it was too late for him. If he was hit by this cloud he was sure to die. Right? 

 

Back at the lab, Barry watched the news reporter on the TV. She was almost screaming into the microphone she was holding for everyone to get inside. The television went black and a slight static noise emitted from it. His brows knitted in confusion as he looked above the TV to see an orange haze coming towards. He stepped backwards as he tried to get away from the inevitable impact of the cloudy orange. 

The haze had almost reached the building as Barry was closing an opening in the sunroof. A bolt of lightning struck through the glass and hit Barry, sending him flying backwards into shelves full of chemicals and glass tubes. They shattered all around his unconscious body. As he laid there, an orange lit vein went up the side of his neck and into the top of his head. He was surely not going to wake up after being struck by lightning. 

Was this the end of Barry Allen and Stiles Stilinski?


	3. The Aftermath

Stiles and Barry were both unconscious in their own situations, though Stiles was the first to wake up. After a few minutes he was back to his normal self, so he thought. Nothing was physically wrong with him, but deep down he felt a certain uneasiness resonate in him. 

The Jeep was still on, but the streets were clear. Downtown Central City could be extremely creepy at times. Chills ran down Stiles’ spine as he started driving back towards the station. On his way he saw people slowly start to emerge from their houses; fearful looks painted on their faces. He swallowed hard as he finally reached the station car park.

After parking the car, Stiles decided against taking the elevator in case it broke during the explosion. He takes the stairs, which even for the fastest man alive would take awhile to get up them- there were a lot of stairs. Finally, he reached the main lobby of the police station, only to see that everyone was scurrying around and cleaning up bits of rubble that fell during the explosion. Glass was smashed on the ground and dust coated every surface. 

Stiles pulled his jumper up to cover his mouth and nose so he wouldn’t breathe in any of the dust. He looked around the building to find Joe, but he couldn’t be seen anywhere. Stiles sighed and decided to go check on Barry in the lab instead of continuing his search for Joe. He walked up the stairs to the lab, only to see that the door had been jammed shut. 

With all of his strength, Stiles tried to pry the door open. Worry flushed through him when he saw a solid, metal beam that had fallen down was blocking the door from the inside. How was he meant to get the door open with roughly 200 kilograms of weight against him. The anxiety built up inside as he tried furiously to push the door open, failing every time. 

“Come on, come on…” Stiles muttered to himself as he ran, full force at the door and smashed into it with his shoulder. It didn’t budge. He stood back and stared at the door; dust floated around him and there were small flames behind him near the staircase down to the lobby. Firefighters would surely be here soon, but Stiles couldn’t wait any longer. He had to see Barry, he had to get him out of the room and to safety. What if he was hurt? Or worse- what if he was dead? 

All the thoughts that were racing through Stiles’ mind made him feel as though he was going insane. It was like the voices in his head all had megaphones and were yelling into them; he couldn’t hear anything around him, in the real world. He shut his eyes, tight, and threw his hands over his ears, trying to silence the voices. 

It finally was all too much for Stiles and he snapped. A deafening bellow escaped him as his hands instinctively flew up in front of him, his palms open and faced towards the door. His body tensed and his eyes slowly opened, his vision slightly blurred and his eyes a glistening, bright blue. 

Suddenly, a cobalt hued aura surrounded his chest and flowed down his arms, stopping in the palm of his hands. It shot out and everything in its path was instantly crushed or moved out of the way by sheer force. Stiles had cleared an entryway into the lab! He brought his hands back to his sides and returned to normal, dazed and confused but unharmed. 

“What the hell was that?” He mumbled to himself as he held his hands up to his face to inspect them. Inside the lab, Barry laid completely still, unconscious and spread over a shelf with chemicals drenching him. Stiles looked up to see the sight and immediately put aside his own dilemma to go help Barry. After all, that was the whole reason he was here. 

“Barry!” Stiles shouted out as he ran over to him, dodging beams and chemicals that had fallen. He got no response as Barry laid there lifeless. Stiles fell to his knees next to him and looked over his best friends’ sprawled out body. “Oh my God, what happened to you?” Stiles quietly asked himself. 

“What happened to me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg i'm so sorry for not updating in the longest time! but i really hope to start writing this book more often as well as the other 2/3 im working on :)) 
> 
> leave some feedback or ideas on what you think should happen? xx


End file.
